


Human Doll

by queerasjay



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Smut, Thorki/Strange, Top Stephen Strange, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerasjay/pseuds/queerasjay
Summary: Thor dan Stephen Strange berbelanja di depp web, mereka menemukan Human doll yang mampu menarik sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk membelinya disana.
Relationships: Thor/Loki/Stephen Strange
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Human Doll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Howishyd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howishyd/gifts).



> Ini merupakan cerita rekuesan dari Howishyd.  
> Semoga suka dan maaf lama banget bikinnya.
> 
> hope you enjoy...

“Stephen, kau yakin nih? Tapi pakai kartu kreditmu yah,” kataku saat kami berdua di dalam kamar milikku.

Stephen terdiam sejenak lalu menoleh ke arah laptop yang dihadapan kami, “Ini kan _deep web_ , tapi baiklah karena aku juga penasaran ya sudah,”

Aku tersenyum senang, “Ya udah kita pilih mau yang mana, tapi malam ini kau menginap di sini yah kan barangnya juga katanya diantar nanti jam tiga pagi.”

Stephen menoyor kepalaku, “Bilang saja takut minta ditemani, Thor.”

“Hahahah, gak bukan itu kok sebenarnya. Tapi kau mau aku mencoba mainannya lebih dulu, hmm?”

“Ya gak mau juga sih, ya baiklah aku menginap di sini untuk mainannya.”

“Nah begitu, ya udah mau yang mana?”

Kami berdua sama-sama melihat beberapa pilihan ‘ _Human doll_ ’ yang dijual pada website tersebut. Mereka menyediakan tiga buah pilihan yang bisa kami pesan, dua buah boneka berjenis kelamin laki-laki dan sementara satu lagi dia memiliki dua buah jenis kelamin.

Sejenak aku dan Stephen saling pandang. Baru kami kembali menatap layar laptop, tangan kami sama-sama menunjuk pilihan ketiga yang diberi nama ‘Loki’.

“Kau yakin Thor?” tanya Stephen.

Aku mengangguk, “Kau sendiri, bagaimana yakin?”

“Ya aku yakin dan rasanya aku penasaran dengan mainan itu.”

Tapi lagi-lagi aku tidak yakin, “Tapi itu harganya paling mahal, kau yakin?”

“Yakin, sudah sini langsung kita pesan saja,” Stephen mengambil dompetnya dan mengeluarkan salah satu kartu kreditnya dan langsung memesan dan membayarnya dengan kartu miliknya.

“Sekarang kita tinggal menunggu kan?” tanyaku.

“Sepertinya demikian, lihat di sini tertulis jam tiga pagi dikirim.”

“Jam tiga pagi, mana ada kurir yang mengirimkan barang jam segitu Steph,”

Lagi-lagi kepalaku ditoyor oleh dokter ini, “Kau ingat kita belanja di mana?”

“ _Deep web_?”

_“_ Kalau _di deep_ web kan biasa, kau ingat waktu kita beli kotak misteri waktu itu?”

“Ya tentu saja ingat dan aku tidak mau lagi, aku tidak mau mendapatkan bangkai tikus lagi”

“Hahaha, iya udah tenang. Sekarang bukan dan tentang mainan ini kalau diantar jam tiga pagi kan mungkin saja.”

“Iya-iya percaya.”

*****

Dari sore hingga tengah malam aku dan Stephen hanya duduk di depan laptop. Sudah banyak bekas bungkusan cemilan serta aneka _junk food_ tercecer di kamarku. Mata kami mulai mengantuk mungkin karena efek kekenyangan dan kami sudah bosan menunggu. Aku tertidur di meja kerja miliku, Stephen sudah tertidur di atas ranjangku.

Tapi kami sama-sama terjaga saat mendengar suara bel yang ditekan, aku dan Stephen saling pandang sejenak sebelum meninggalkan kamar berbarengan. Jujur aku masih sedikit trauma akibat bangkai tikus yang kami dapatkan saat membeli kotak misteri. Aku mengodekan agar dia saja yang membuka pintu, hal itu akhirnya membuatku mendapatkan tatapan mengejek darinya.

Stephen pun membuka pintu, tapi tangannya mencengkram kuat bahuku, sehingga mau tidak mau aku ikut melihat apa yang ada dibalik pintu. Sebuah box besar dan tinggi, benarkah _human doll_ itu berada di dalam. Aku masih terdiam sementara Stephen sudah maju lebih dulu, “Hei cepat ke sini Thor…” panggil

“I-iya…” segera kuhampiri Stephen.

Aku dan Stephen terdiam memperhatikan kotak besar tersebut, tapi ternyata kami masih bisa mengintip isi di dalamnya. Di dalam terdapat seorang pria yang wajahnya persis seperti foto di situs itu, aku dan Stephen saling pandang dan tersenyum bahagia.

“Ayo kita angkat kotak ini ke dalam,” ajak Stephen.

Aku mengangguk dan dengan cepat langsung mengambil posisi di depan untuk mengangkatnya sementara Stephen bagian belakang. Ternyata box ini cukup berat juga, benarkan isinya di dalam adalah _human doll_ seperti yang dikatakan situs tersebut? Aku benar-benar penasaran. Begitu kami sudah berada di kamar, kami meletakan kotak tersebut perlahan masih dengan posisi berdiri, kami takut isi di dalamnya akan rusak.

“Ayo siapa yang mau buka lebih dulu?” tanyaku.

“Sudahlah biar aku saja, kalau kau takut,” Stephen pun mencoba membuka kotak tersebut dan melihat sebuah gembok lalu menatapku.

“Wah berarti harusnya ada kuncinya, ya sudah aku cek sebentar,” balasku.

Stephen mengangguk.

Segera aku keluar berjalan menuju pintu, mencari sesuatu yang memang tertinggal di sana, mataku menangkap sebuah amplop putih tergeletak persisi tempat box tadi. Segera kuambil dan aku coba meraba apa isinya. Sepertinya isinya memang sebuah kunci, maka langsung aku bawa masuk dan kuberikan kepada Stephen.

Stephen menerimanya sambil tersenyum baru kemudian dia membuka kunci kotak tersebut, sementara aku berdiri dibelakang Stephen dengan penasaran. Mata kami sama-sama membulat terkejut melihat ‘ _human doll_ ’ tersebut, dia terlihat benar-benar seperti manusia. Dia terlihat seperti kami dan ya tentu saja aku penasaran saat melihat tubuh telanjangnya itu, benarkah dia memiliki dua kelamin.

Stephen mengulurkan tangan kepada ‘human doll’ itu dan dia terlihat sedikit malu-malu serta ada sedikit ketakutan meski demikian dia tetap menerima tangan Stephen dan ikut keluar dari kotaknya itu.

Otakku langsung penuh dengan pikiran kotor melihat tubuhnya mulus bak porselen tanpa sehelai benang pun. Ok aku tidak menyesal melakukan pemesanan dan dibuat terjaga subuh seperti ini. Aku pun yakin dengan Stephen yang masih menatap sosok Loki itu tanpa berkedip.

Kuhampiri dia dan masih memperhatikan setiap inci dari tubuhnya, “Namamu Loki?” tanyaku mencoba berkomunikasi dengannya.

Ia mengangguk pelan lalu kembali menunduk.

Aku menatap Stephen dan segera menariknya menjauh dari Loki, aku tidak mau dia mendengar pembicaraan kami.

“Lihat Steph, dia terlihat aneh. Sungguh dia bukan seperti boneka dia lebih seperti manusia sungguhan hanya saja sikapnya memang tidak terlihat seperti manusia pada utuhnya,”kataku kepada Stephen.

“Iya memang aneh, tapi kalua dugaanmu benar dia adalah manusia itu artinya kita sudah membeli manusia bukan?” balas Stephen.

Aku mengangguk.

Kami berdua Kembali menatap sosok Loki yang terlihat seperti orang kebingungan, rupanya yang bingung tidak hanya kami tetapi dia juga. Tapi kenapa melihat tubuh polosnya itu kembali membuatku berpikir kembali pada tujuan awal kami yakni bersenang-senang.

Aku menghampirinya dan menyentuh wajah mulusnya, dia hanya memejamkan matanya. Tapi tiba-tiba dia melenguh saat aku melihat Stephen sudah lebih dulu meremas penis Loki. Aku menatap Stephen dan dia hanya tersenyum padaku.

“Aku ingin tahu reaksinya, tapi sepertinya reaksinya sesuai dengan harapan kita bukan?” tanya Stephen.

Sungguh aku tidak paham dengan ‘ _human doll_ ’ ini, meski aku dan Stephen sudah membaca fungsi darinya yakni dia berfungsi pemuas seksual. Dia adalah ‘ _human sex doll_ , dia bisa dijadikan alat pemuas nafsu dan jalan satu-satunya untuk membuktikan hal tersebut adalah mencobanya langsung.

“Stephen, _do you have an condom_?” tanyaku.

“ _Of course_ I _do_. Ya tadi aku sempat membelinya,” jawabnya.

“Wah ternyata kau sudah menyiapkannya, _good job bro_.’’

Saat kami kembali beralih pada Loki, dia masih terdiam tidak melakukan apa pun. Sepertinya dia memang sebuah boneka yang dibuat persis seperti manusia. Tapi aku sendiri masih tidak yakin bisa saja dia benar seorang manusia. Hanya satu cara membuktikannya adalah mencobanya bukan?

“Loki, _come to me_ …” kataku sambil berjalan menuju ranjang dan duduk di atasnya.

Dengan patuh dia berjalan menghampiriku hanya berdiri seperti menunggu instruksiku selanjutnya, Stephen pun berjalan menghampiri Loki. Dipeluknya tubuh Loki dari belakang dan aku cukup terkejut melihat Stephen yang sudah melepaskan bajunya hingga sama polosnya dengan Loki.

Tangan Stephen dengan lancang langsung menyusuri tubuh sang mainan itu, matanya terpejam seakan mencoba merasakan dan menikmati sentuhan pada tubuhnya itu. Sial! Aku juga ingin melihat dia mendesah karena perbuatanku. Aku lekas berdiri menghampiri keduanya dan mencium bibir Loki yang terbuka sedikit akibat sentuhan pria dibelakangnya itu. Aku melumat bibirnya penuh nafsu hingga sepertinya hampir kehabisan nafas karena perbuatan kami tentunya. Tapi tidak ada sedikit perlawanan yang dia lakukan, dia terlihat begitu pasrah, apa mungkin dia sudah diprogram demikian?

Aku melepaskan ciuman lebih dulu dan mengodekan Stephen agar kami berganti posisi. Kami sama-sama berjalan berganti posisi, kini aku bisa merasakan bokongnya sintal dan sangat menggoda, tanganku langsung meremas kedua buah bongkahan tersebut. Namun ketika Loki hendak mendesah, bibirnya sudah ditutup oleh rekanku. Sambil memberikan stimulasi pada bokongnya, aku menggigit dan menghisap leher mulus ‘mainan’kami.

Sementara aku asyik bermain di bagian atas, ternyata Stephen bermain pada bagian bawah milik Loki. Terlihat jelas bahwa pria bersurai hitam panjang ini mencoba bertahan dengan serangan kami berdua, dia tetap mencoba berdiri merasakan serta menikmati sentuhan kami.

“ _Change position again_ , Steph…” kataku sambil melepaskan bajuku sehingga aku polos seperti mereka berdua.

Sejenak Stephen mendongak menatapku sebelum akhirnya dia bangkit diri dan menungguku.

“Loki, naiklah ke ranjang dan menungginglah,” kataku kepada sang ‘mainan’.

Loki begitu patuh, diikutinya instruksiku. Sementara aku bersama Stephen menyusul naik ke ranjang, aku mengambil bagian belakang tubuh Loki dan bagian depan bagian kuberikan kepadanya. Aku harus membayar rasa penasaranku kepada Loki, aku segera menghampiri dan meraih penisnya dan serta melihat bagian dalamnya. Benarkan dia memiliki dua buah alat kelamin?

Mataku membulat saat menemukanya, aku melihat sebuah lubang kecil dibelakang penisnya. Bentuknya mirip vagina seorang wanita, berarti apa yang dikatakan situs tersebut tidaklah bohong. Dengan segera aku mulai mencoba menstimulasi vaginanya dengan lidahku dan mengocok penisnya. Suara desahan mulai terdengar saat tangan serta lidahku bermain di sana.

“Thor…”suara Stephen menyadarkan yang sudah hanyut dalam kenikmatan ini.

“ _Yes_ …”balasku sambal menghentikan jilatanku tetapi masih mengocok penis Loki.

“ _I want to taste him, can i_?”

“ _Of couse, I want it too_ …” aku mengubah posisiku menjadi berbaring diatas ranjang.

Stephen tersenyum penuh arti padaku, “Baiklah kali aku mengalah…”

“Hahaha, haruslah tapi aku akan tetap adil padamu.”

Aku kemudian menoleh ke arah Loki, “Naiklah ke atasku,”aku mengulurkan tanganku kepadanya.

Loki meraih tanganku dan naik ke atas tubuhku dengan posisi menungging, aku memang sengaja agar Stephen bisa menikmati tubuh bagian belakang Loki. Kuarahkan penis ke lubang vagina yang dimiliki Loki, dia sejenak menjerit kesakitan. Sepertinya pertama kali baginya dan artinya kami yang pertama menikmati tubuhnya. Vaginanya pun terasa sangat hangat memanjakan penisku, kemudian dinding vagina itu perlahan mulai berkedut seakan memijat penisku.

Perlahan aku mulai bergerak dan Loki sepertinya sudah lebih terbiasa, dia mendesah pelan seakan malu jika suaranya terdengar. Tanganku menyentuh wajahnya, “Mendesahlah dengan kencang, kau tidak perlu malu…”

Dengan wajah bersemu merah dia mengangguk lalu mulai mendesah lebih kencang, Stephen mendekati bokong Loki, jarinya penuh dengan pelumas dimasukkannya untuk membasahi lubang anal milik pria bersurai panjang hitam. Terlihat dari wajahnya, Loki sedikit terganggu namun dia berusaha menikmati semua sentuhan yang dia terima.

“ _I will fuck you too_ , Loki…” kata Stephen sambal melepaskan jarinya dan menggantikan dengan penisnya.

Bisa aku lihat ekspresi kagetnya saat penis temanku itu masuk ke dalam, tapi tak lama dia kembali mendesah. Seiring dengan desahan pria diatasku, aku mulai ikut mendesah merasakan penisku yang dimanjakan oleh vaginanya dipijat semakin kuat seiring gairah kami. Aku tidak mau kalah dan mulai bergerak menghujamkan penisku ke titik lemah Loki. Kami semua bergerak mencoba mencari klimaks kami masing-masing, udara pun terasa semakin panas. Tubuh kami semua sudah dipenuhi oleh peluh akibat permainan panas kami.

  
“I wanna cum…” kataku.

“Me too sir, can i?” tanya Loki.

“Yes of course,”

“Argh… me too, you so fucking tight” sambung Stephen.

Kami bertiga bersama-sama hampir bersamaan melepaskan klimaks kami, aku yang paling pertama, spermaku langsung memenuhi vagina Loki. Bisa aku rasakan juga cairan Loki mengenai dadaku dan tak lama lelehan sperma Stephen turun dari lubang anal Loki. Kami bertiga-tiga mencoba mengatur nafas dan Stephen yang lebih dulu melepaskan penisnya dari lubang anal Loki.

Aku membiarkan Loki untuk bangkit dari atas tubuhku, dia hanya bergeser dari tubuhku dan masih dengan tetap posisi menungging. Tapi dari wajahnya aku bisa melihat dia kelelahan dan demikian aku dan Stephen kami semua perlu tidur setelah pergumulan kami barusan.

“Loki, berbaringlah di tengah-tengah. Kau boleh istirahat,” kataku sambal sedikit bergeser sehingga Loki bisa mengambil posisi di tengah.

Tanpa ada bantahan apa pun, dia berbaring di tengah dan hal itu diikuti oleh Stephen yang mengambil posisi di satunya. Aku dan Stephen pun bersama-sama memeluk tubuh Loki hingga kami jatuh tertidur.

FIN


End file.
